Heart's Delivery: Cerulean Dreamworld
by Kamijou Konata
Summary: The second chapter of the Heart's Delivery Gravitation series, Eiri and Shuuichi's hearts were saying something. Although not in words, they knew that they were somehow heard...


**Disclaimer: **Murakami Maki-sensei owns everything about Gravitation. She owns me as well... But this fan fiction is definitely mine.

**Note: **It's about the setting of this story. I have no formal introductions of what they are doing or where they are, so I'd be indicating it here. They were looking at each other one chilly dawn, and since both of them were still awake, their eyes met, and so their hearts spoke. Conversations with these /--/ is from Shuuichi, while Eiri has these (--). You will see the difference later on..

* * *

_/Yuki.. as expected, you're still awake though it's already 3 in the morning.../ _

_(This brat. He's exhausted from their rehearsal. Why is he damn awake? If he would have headaches tomorrow, I wouldn't dare to care...)_

_/Oh, he looks angry at me./_

Shuuichi blinked and again looked at his lover's eyes.  
_ /Now, they are shining. What are you thinking about Yuki?/_

_(He looks sleepy. Good. I'll have a great time watching over you again. Just go and sleep, damn it!)_

_/Oh Yuki. You're really cute when you go hiding your blushes at me./_  
Shuuichi grinned.

Eiri noticed the grin and secretly pouted.  
_ (What's up with your stupid grin, huh? Looks like I'll fail to watch you tonight. Geez..)_

_/I love you Yuki.../_

Eiri sighed.  
_ (Why are you so nice to me even though I'm not that kind to you?)_

_/I don't understand why I'm so in love with you, but I don't need reasons anymore. As long as I know and I feel that I do love you, no reason matters... Nothing matters.../_

_(I abuse your kindness sometimes. I burst into the limit and hurt you. Sometimes emotionally, sometimes physically... but still you want to be with me...)_

_/I felt this feeling when I first saw you. Despite your... bad criticism about my talent, attractions were made, and I myself couldn't stop it. I know deep inside you're not that cold Yuki. I know because... I can sense it. Believe me, you're not that bad.../_

_(Why are you still with me?)_

_/Na... Do you... feel the same about me...?/_

_(I always hurt you... Why do you still stay here with me..?)_

_/I'm not really sure if you are that serious about me. I've never heard 'I love you Shuuichi' ever since the start of our relationship..._

_(Why do I want to know? Because... I want to be certain if you are the right one for me...)_

_/Maybe because you know I'm not the one for you.../_

_(I want to be certain that with you, I won't be niggling anymore...)_

_/But... I could change everything, if you want me to.. Even destiny... just for you.../_

_(I don't want to be alone again...)_

_/I can stay with you forever, as long as you need me.../_

_(I really don't want to lose you. I really want to be with you...)_

_/...as long as you want me to.../_

_(With you, I learned to trust someone again...)_

_/...Then I'd openly accept my failure if you'll throw me away.../_

_(With you, I can share and show my inner thoughts again, which were always kept to myself before...)_

_/You know that I can do anything for you... Even letting you go if you really want me to.../_

_(I've changed... I have changed a lot... because of you...)_

_/I can offer you anything... because I love you... I love you so much.../_

_(...that's why I love you...)_

_/...though you really don't love me.../_

_(With you, I found peace...)_

_/But... I'll be strong for you.../_

_(With you, I learned to forget my painful past, and face the future...)_

_/No matter what, I will always be here for you.../_

_(...with you...)_

_/...forever.../_

_(Thank you...)_

_/I love you Yuki.../_

_(I love you Shuuichi...)_

Both lovers made a deep eye contact. Despite the darkness around the silent bedroom, they could clearly see each other's blazing eyes looking at one another. They smiled afterwards, and their lips met as a sign of 'good night' before embracing each other's body to sleep finally...

* * *

This is one of the last short Gravitation story I have. I'll be posting my Unplugged Gravitation after I crush out from my heavy schedule.  
oh by the way, don't forget to review it!! 


End file.
